Dessine-moi une famille
by Forget-or-forgive
Summary: AU - Emma est ballotée de famille d'accueil en famille d'accueil, jusqu'au jour où une personne lui fera oublier son enfer. Comment quelqu'un qui n'a jamais connu de repère réussit à accorder sa confiance à une personne de totalement opposée ?
1. A little hope

**Bonjour, bonjour. Je décide enfin de publier cette Fanfiction. Donc, je change de registre, aurevoir Glee, bonjour OUaT :D**

**J'ai cette histoire qui me trotte dans la tête depuis 2 mois et je me suis donc décidée à l'écrire. Je ship Swan Queen donc c'en sera ! Bon, j'ai aussi plusieurs OS commencés mais je n'arrive pas à les finir, c'est déprimant ! Du coup, je me concentre sur cette histoire et je m'éclate à l'écrire.**

**Je publie avant le début de l'épisode 3x03 aux USA, donc, pour ceux qui regardent, bon épisode (bavoirs prêts pour tout le monde? Lana *q*)**

**Disclaimer : les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas...blablabla... à part Hope qui sort de mon imagination.**

* * *

**Dessine-moi une famille**

Chapitre 1

Aujourd'hui était un jour automnal pluvieux. La petite fille aux longs cheveux blonds serrait dans ses bras sa couverture de bébé blanche où son nom était inscrit au fil violet. Un silence pesant planait dans l'habitacle de la voiture, seul le bruit de la pluie extérieur venait interrompre le calme. Les yeux verts de la petite fille regardaient les gouttes d'eau qui serpentaient sur la vitre à sa droite. La conductrice, qui n'était autre que l'assistante sociale en charge d'Emma Swan, jetait des coups d'œil de temps à autres à l'arrière où sa protégée se trouvait. Elle n'aimait pas ces journées comme celle-ci où elle amenait la petite fille dans un autre foyer. A ses yeux, cela arrivait trop souvent. Aucune famille ne gardait la blondinette longtemps. Après quelques semaines, les familles rappelaient Madame Mendel pour qu'elle vienne chercher la petite.

Hope Mendel était une femme atteignant la cinquantaine qui a dévoué toute sa vie aux orphelins. N'ayant jamais eu la chance d'avoir un enfant, elle avait décidé de prendre un emploi en rapport avec les enfants seuls. Elle se fichait royalement du salaire qu'elle pourrait toucher ou même des horaires de travail, elle voulait simplement pouvoir aider ces petits êtres seuls. Hope espérait redonner l'espoir à ces enfants, elle voulait leur transmettre les valeurs de ce sentiment. Son prénom pouvait l'aider. Elle voulait incarner l'espoir, être le messager d'un futur heureux pour ces orphelins.

Cette femme brune, d'origine canadienne, avait débarqué aux Etats-Unis peu après ses 21 ans. Elle avait quitté sa famille pour commencer une nouvelle vie et voler de ses propres ailes. Son enfance avait été heureuse, elle avait un frère et une sœur, plus petits qu'elle, mais elle avait ressenti ce besoin de s'éloigner d'eux, de briser le cordon. Grandir dans l'amour et la confiance lui avait permis de gagner en maturité et en autonomie rapidement. C'est ainsi que ses parents ne s'étaient pas opposés à son départ du Canada après son diplôme dans le sanitaire et social. Ils avaient confiance en elle et savaient que tout se passerait bien pour elle. C'était une jeune femme déterminée et courageuse qui ne se laissait jamais abattre par la difficulté.

Elle s'était installée dans la petite ville de Portland dans le Maine. A son arrivée, son premier travail fut dans un café-restaurant en tant que serveuse. Cela ne payait pas de mine mais suffisait à payer le loyer de son petit studio en centre-ville.

Au bout de quelques mois et de plusieurs entretiens sans aboutissement, elle avait trouvé un poste d'assistante sociale dans un orphelinat. Dès son arrivée, elle s'était sentie utiles pour ces petits enfants. Malgré leur condition, les enfants avaient tous un sourire sur le visage. Ils s'amusaient entre eux et avaient créé des liens. Tous étaient en attente d'une famille d'accueil mais cela ne les empêchaient guère de ressentir des joies. Pour Hope ce n'était pas un réel travail, trouver des familles prêtes à accueillir un enfant solitaire la remplissait de joie. Chaque fois qu'un petit garçon ou une petite fille trouvaient une famille pour les aimer, son cœur se gonflait de bonheur.

Elle se donnait corps et âme à son poste, cherchant sans cesse des familles à travers le Maine.

Emma était l'une de ces petites filles. Elle était entrée à l'orphelinat alors qu'elle n'avait à peine que quelques semaines. Ses parents l'avaient abandonnée au pied de la maison qui abritait l'orphelinat. Les employés avaient pris soin de l'emmener à l'hôpital afin de lui faire passer les examens nécessaires pour vérifier si elle n'avait rien. Le médecin pédiatrique avait préféré garder le bébé en observation pour la nuit pour éviter tout risque. Depuis lors, Emma était restée à l'orphelinat.

Hope avait bien trouvé des familles d'accueil pour la petite mais aucune n'avait pris soin de lui donner tout l'amour qu'elle méritait. Les familles la voyaient comme une source d'allocations, comme un gain d'argent. La brune avait donc décidé de retirer le bébé de leur foyer. D'autres fois, elle était tombée sur des familles qui maltraitaient les enfants.

C'est dans des milieux sans amours et sans paix qu'Emma avait vécu ses premières années de vie. Jusqu'à l'âge de cinq ans, elle n'avait pas trouvé de famille stable chez qui elle était restée plus de trois mois. Elle avait l'impression d'être sans cesse dans la voiture de Hope qui la conduisait tantôt à l'orphelinat, tantôt dans une famille d'accueil qui la rejetterait quelques semaines plus tard. Pourtant, la blondinette n'aspirait à rien d'autre que de l'amour et de la tendresse. Elle cherchait simplement à trouver une famille qui la considérerait comme un enfant à part entière et qui l'adopterait. La petite blonde aux yeux vert émeraude attendait des parents, des gens prêts à l'aimer sans conditions.

Aujourd'hui, alors âgée de six ans, Emma était assise, encore une fois, dans la voiture de Hope, en direction d'une nouvelle famille dans la ville de Freeport, à vingt kilomètres au nord de Portland. Le ciel était orageux et la pluie s'intensifiait de minutes en minutes.

« Pourquoi je retourne encore dans une famille qui ne m'aimera pas ? » la voix de la petite fille avait brisé le silence.

Hope ne savait pas quoi lui répondre. Elle était triste des pensées de la petite fille, elle espérait que cette nouvelle famille l'aimerait et la traiterait bien. Emma avait vécu dans de nombreuses familles et avait été déçue à chaque fois. Malgré son jeune âge, elle était ballotée de famille en famille, dans l'espoir d'en trouver une qui deviendrait sienne. L'assistante sociale lui avait appris à garder espoir, à ne pas baisser les bras. La voix tintée de tristesse qui avait percé le silence dans la voiture lui fit de la peine.

« Emma… » elle commença sans quitter la route des yeux, jetant un œil dans le rétroviseur un instant. Elle ne savait pas quoi lui dire. L'espoir l'habitait toujours lorsqu'elle trouvait une nouvelle famille pour l'accueillir, seulement, de temps en temps, elle ne savait plus à quoi rimait ce sentiment. Pourquoi s'acharnait-elle à essayer de la caser dans une famille si à chaque nouvelle tentative la petite en ressortait brisée ? Pourquoi cette jolie petite fille n'avait pas la chance qu'ont les autres enfants rapidement adoptés ? Elle s'était attachée à cette gamine qu'elle considérait comme sa protégée, elle avait appris à la comprendre et à l'aider. « Je te promets de te trouver une famille aimante un jour. Si ce n'est pas celle-là, ce sera la prochaine. » Elle n'avait jamais voulu lui faire de promesse par peur de ne pas la tenir, mais elle avait besoin de trouver quelque chose qui rallumerait l'étincelle d'espoir au fond du cœur de la petite Emma.

La petite fille n'avait toujours pas quitté son point de mire des yeux. Elle avait écouté les paroles de Hope et la promesse l'avait frappée. Son cœur aurait voulu croire en cette promesse, il aurait voulu l'accepter et s'y raccrocher comme à une ancre, mais ce n'était pas le cas. Elle espérait tellement fort et depuis tellement longtemps de trouver une famille qu'elle commençait à se lasser. Son cœur était sans cesse piétiné par la monstruosité des familles dans lesquelles elle était tombée. Pourquoi personne ne voulait d'elle ? Elle était pourtant sage et ne causait pas de soucis… L'injustice dans laquelle elle se retrouvait était en train de gâcher son enfance, d'écraser son cœur et son innocence.

Du haut de ces six ans, Emma avait connu un bon nombre d'écoles maternelles. Un lieu qui aurait dû être pour elle un havre de paix et des petites doses de bonheur. Malheureusement, ses camarades de classe se moquaient sans cesse d'elle, ils la montraient du doigt sans arrêt. Etre la petite nouvelle n'était pas chose aisée. Les enfants turbulents lui faisaient comprendre qu'ils étaient les chefs en la brutalisant et en la martyrisant. Du coup, elle avait pris l'habitude de vivre avec des bleus sur le corps. Evidemment, les autres enfants assistaient à ces scènes quotidiennes sans rien dire, de peur de subir le même sort. Et l'histoire se répétait dans chaque nouvelle école. En quatre ans, elle avait connu l'enfer des cours maternelles et l'ignorance des autres. Cependant, elle n'osait jamais en parler à ses familles d'accueil.

Une fois, elle avait eu le malheur de leur dire. Les parents s'étaient énervés en disant que si elle le répétait à l'école ils auraient des ennuis. Alors, plus jamais elle ne s'était risquée à le rapporter. Dans quelques familles, il y avait bien des enfants, mais aucun de l'acceptaient. Pour eux, Emma était une étrangère, une personne qui essayait de voler l'amour de leurs parents. Aucun de ces enfants n'essayait de l'aider pendant la récréation. Ils restaient là sans rien faire, la regardaient encaisser les coups.

A seulement l'âge de six ans, Emma Swan avait perdu son enfance, sa joie et sa créativité. Suite aux événements qu'elle avait subis, elle s'était renfermée sur elle-même et entendre sa voix devenait quelque chose de plus en plus rare. Elle avait peur qu'en ouvrant la bouche pour dire quelque chose, elle dise une bêtise qui mériterait une punition. Peu à peu, la blondinette voulait s'effacer et disparaître. Elle avait donc trouvé refuge dans le dessin. A l'aide de seulement un crayon à papier et une feuille, elle arrivait à se transporter autre part. Dessinant des paysages, des visages, des situations, elle arrivait à s'évader et à concentrer son esprit dans quelque chose de plaisant.

Hope arrêta la voiture dans une petite ruelle d'un quartier chic. De l'autre côté de la rue, une immense bâtisse avec un grand jardin s'élevait. L'assistante sociale détacha sa ceinture de sécurité et se retourna dans son siège afin de regarder la petite Emma. Celle-ci n'avait pas bougée, elle regardait toujours les gouttes d'eau qui roulaient sur la fenêtre.

« Emma, nous sommes arrivées. » se risqua Hope avec une petite voix. Elle n'osa plus bouger, de peur d'effrayer sa protégée.

« Je veux pas y aller ! » elle était catégorique. « S'il-te-plaît, Hope, garde moi avec toi… Ne me laisse pas y aller. » La petite fille s'était tournée vers son assistante, les larmes aux yeux. Dans son regard, de la peur et de la tristesse transperçaient. Le cœur de la femme se serra, elle n'aimait pas voir la petite fille dans cet état-là. Si elle avait pu, elle l'aurait adoptée elle-même, mais elle ne pouvait pas.

Elle resta encore-là, quelques instants, à contempler la petite fille qui la regardait fixement, les larmes dévalant ses joues, avant de soupirer et d'ouvrir la portière. Posant un pied sur le bitume, elle attrapa son parapluie dans la portière avant de l'ouvrir et de sortir complètement du véhicule pour refermer la porte derrière elle. Hope contourna l'avant de la voiture avant de se poster du côté passager arrière et d'ouvrir la porte. La petite fille était toujours attachée dans son siège enfant. Elle fuyait le regard de la brune.

« S'il-te-plaît Emma, ne rend pas les choses plus difficiles qu'elles ne le sont. On va sortir de cette voiture et tu vas faire connaissance avec les parents et leurs deux enfants que je vais te présenter. » La petite fille leva le regard vers elle, quelques larmes faisaient encore briller ses yeux. « Tu as vu la belle maison ? Tu n'as jamais vécue dans une aussi belle demeure, je suis sûre que tu vas t'y plaire. » Elle espérait de toutes ses forces que ce serait le cas.

Hope passa au-dessus d'Emma pour détacher sa ceinture, elle attrapa son gros sac blanc en toile à côté d'elle et se recula afin de laisser l'enfant sortir. Une fois sur ses deux pieds à l'extérieur du véhicule, elle tendit son bras afin de prendre son sac sur les épaules. De l'autre main, elle tenait toujours sa couverture blanche. L'assistante ferma la voiture avant de contourner l'arrière de l'auto et de traverser la route main dans la main, abritées du parapluie.

La brune sonna à l'interphone devant le grand portail et il s'ouvrit quelques instants plus tard après qu'elle se soit présentée. Elles marchèrent sur le chemin fait de pavés jusqu'à arriver devant la grande porte en bois de la maison. Hope n'eut pas le temps de toquer que la porte s'ouvrit sur deux adultes. Des pas résonnèrent et les têtes de deux enfants apparurent. Les deux petits garçons devaient avoir approximativement entre cinq et huit ans.

« Bonjour Madame Mendel, nous sommes Judith et Paul Edmond. » l'homme tendit son bras à la brune qui tenait encore la petite main de la petite blonde. Hope lui serra la main. « Et voici, Ethan et Thomas, nos deux enfants. » il s'agenouilla afin de se mettre au même niveau qu'Emma. « Comment tu vas, Emma ? » il lui demanda d'une voix douce afin de ne pas lui faire peur. La blondinette avait le regard au sol, n'osant pas regarder les étrangers devant elle.

Emma en voulait à Hope de la laisser ici, elle se déroba de la main de la brune et s'enfuit en courant vers le grand portail en fer. Elle tourna la poignée ovale pour ouvrir la porte mais elle ne bougea pas. Une sécurité enfant avait été installée mais elle ne le savait pas. Après quelques secondes, Hope était à ses côtés. La pluie avait trempée la petite fille mais elle s'en fichait. Elle voulait simplement s'enfuir de cet enfer, elle voulait partir loin d'ici. L'assistante s'accroupi et força la petite fille à la regarder, enlevant les quelques mèches blondes qui s'étaient collées sur son visage.

« Ecoute-moi Emma, je ne peux rien faire. Tu dois rester avec cette famille. Elle t'accueille à bras ouverts. » Elle se tourna vers la famille qui n'avait pas bougée de l'entrée de la maison. « Regarde-les, ils n'ont pas l'air méchants. Tu devrais bien t'entendre avec eux. » Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'elle récitait ce discours. Elle se maudissait pour cela, mais elle pensait vraiment que cette famille prendrait soin d'elle. « S'il-te-plaît, Emma, entre avec moi dans leur maison, tu vas attraper mal. » Elle supplia la petite fille du regard. « Tu es trempée et il fait froid. » Cette fois, elle attrapa la petite main blanche qui ballait dans le vide et tira dessus doucement.

Emma obtempéra, grelotant.

Une fois à l'intérieur de la maison, Hope accompagna la blondinette jusqu'à la salle de bain afin qu'elle puisse mettre des vêtements secs. Elle l'aida à enlever ses habits trempés avant de la frictionner avec une serviette propre et de lui tendre un jean et un pull sec. Quelqu'un toqua à la porte et l'assistante ouvrit la porte. Devant elle, se tenait la mère de famille qui lui apportait un plaid afin de réchauffer la petite fille. Hope la remercia avant de refermer la porte. Elle enroula la fine couverture autour des épaules de l'enfant avant de ressortir de la pièce avec elle. Toutes deux se dirigèrent vers le salon où était installée la nouvelle famille d'Emma.

Pendant presque une heure, les époux Edmond et Hope discutèrent des termes de l'accueil d'Emma. Cette dernière était installée dans la salle de jeu avec Thomas et Ethan. Elle préférait rester dans son coin, en silence, plutôt que de se joindre aux deux enfants qui jouaient aux petites voitures de l'autre côté de la pièce. Recroquevillée dans un pouf bleu, la couverture ne laissant maintenant plus que dépasser la tête, Emma les observait de loin. L'assistante sociale entra dans la pièce quelques minutes plus tard afin de dire au revoir à sa protégée. La petite fille dans ses bras ne voulait pas relâcher son étreinte au bout de quelques minutes. Des larmes commençaient à refaire son apparition dans ses orbes verts, comme plus tôt dans l'après-midi.

« Emma, je vais devoir te laisser. J'espère que tu seras sage, j'appellerais dans quelques jours pour savoir si tout se passe bien ici. » Elle prononça ces mots qui se voulaient rassurant et incita d'un geste la petite fille à la lâcher.

Elle lui fit un baiser sur la joue, essuya les larmes qui coulaient et se retourna pour sortir de la pièce, traversa le couloir accompagnée des deux adultes, les salua une dernière fois et sortit de la demeure. Emma s'était dirigée vers la fenêtre qui donnait une vue sur le portail d'entrée. Elle fixa Hope qui montait dans la voiture sans elle puis assista, sans pouvoir faire quelque chose, au départ du véhicule. Elle se sentait à nouveau seule dans cette maison. Hope était partie, sans elle. Un sentiment de solitude s'empara d'elle et elle courut s'enfermer dans la salle de bain utilisée plus tôt.

* * *

**Alors voilà, fin du premier chapitre. J'espère que ça vous aura plu et j'aimerais avoir vos avis, n'étant pas très sûre de moi sur cette histoire. J'ai quelques chapitres d'avance mais je suis ouverte à toutes propositions.**

**Je publierais à raison d'un chapitre par semaine, le lundi je pense.**


	2. Incessant ritual

**Bonjouur. Il est tôt, ce sont les vacances...mais je ne suis pas en vacances *pleure* **

**Donc, voici la suite. J'espère ne perdre personne avant la rencontre Swan Queen...elle arrive bientôt !**

**Beautiful Rgina : Regina arrive dans quelques chapitres. Je précise aussi que le Genre et le Rated seront changés plus tard :)**

**Guest : Dipsy, je te convaincrais mwahaha et je sais que tu m'adores !**

**Spooky : J'espère que des réponses arriveront. Voici la suite.**

* * *

Chapitre 2

A la veille des fêtes de noël, Emma se trouvait en compagnie d'Hope dans le véhicule de celle-ci. La pluie de l'automne avait laissé place aux petits flocons de neige qui tombaient en abondance depuis quelques jours. Elles se dirigeaient vers Portland pour rejoindre l'orphelinat.

La petite blonde n'était restée que deux mois chez les Edmond. Judith et Paul l'avaient accueillie dignement et traitée de la meilleure des façons. Il est parfois difficile pour les parents de famille d'accueil de composer avec le passé souvent difficile des enfants, mais les Edmond savaient garder une certaine patience afin que les petits accueillis s'ouvrent et s'épanouissent.

Malheureusement, Emma les avait surpris. Elle n'avait prononcé aucun mot le premier jour. Au départ de son assistante sociale, elle était restée un peu moins d'une heure dans la salle de bain avant de se poster devant la fenêtre à attendre son retour. Elle espérait de toutes ses forces que la femme reviendrait pour la prendre avec elle. Même lorsque le ciel avait déclin pour devenir bleu nuit, elle n'avait pas bougée. Les parents ne savaient pas comment agir avec elle à ce moment-là et avaient préféré la laisser seule avec ses pensées. C'était le premier jour et cela devait être difficile pour elle.

Emma n'avait pas bougé pendant plusieurs heures. Seules les crampes qu'elle avait aux muscles l'avaient décidée à partir de cet endroit. Machinalement, sans même aller voir les deux adultes, elle s'était dirigée vers la pièce qui lui servirait de chambre. Sans même prendre la peine d'enfiler son pyjama, elle se jeta sur le lit et pleura en se recroquevillant en position fœtus. Les larmes coulaient sans tarir jusqu'à ce que la fatigue l'envahisse et qu'elle ferme les yeux.

Le deuxième jour, elle ne prononça presque aucun mot. Seuls les mots de politesse sortaient de sa bouche. C'était une enfant bien élevée malgré la vie dure qu'elle avait vécu depuis sa naissance, et elle n'oubliait jamais de dire merci ou s'il-vous-plaît. C'est une des raisons pour laquelle Hope s'était beaucoup attachée à elle. Sa frimousse angélique et ses bonnes manières la rendaient unique. Les autres enfants n'étaient pas aussi sages mais avaient connu moins pire qu'elle.

Emma s'était enfermée dans sa petite bulle. Personne n'était invité à y entrer à part Hope. Elle avait passé les deux jours à dessiner sur une demi-douzaine de feuilles vierges.

Lorsque le premier week-end fut fini, il était temps pour la blondinette d'aller dans sa nouvelle école élémentaire. Ethan, le plus petit des deux enfants du couple se rendait à la maternelle tandis que Thomas était à l'école élémentaire. Emma devait d'ailleurs entrer en classe préparatoire. L'année scolaire avait commencée depuis seulement 3 semaines, son retard minime dans le programme serait pallier rapidement.

Ce matin-là, les deux garçons étaient déjà prêts à partir et Emma était encore dans sa chambre, refermant son sac à dos blanc. Judith avait autorisé ses enfants à aller dans la voiture en attendant que la petite blonde descende de sa chambre. La mère avait rejoint ses enfants peu après et elle avait demandé à Thomas de garder un œil sur Emma pour la journée. Il devait prendre soin d'elle en essayant de l'intégrer au mieux. La portière s'ouvrit et la petite blonde s'installa sans un mot aux côtés de Thomas, puis attacha sa ceinture de sécurité.

Judith avait d'abord déposé l'enfant benjamin à son école en l'embrassant avant de conduire les deux autres à leur école. La mère de famille avait répété à Thomas de protéger la petite blonde avant de déposer un baiser sur le crâne de chacun et de les voir rentrer dans l'enceinte de l'établissement main dans la main.

Les deux enfants n'étaient pas dans la même classe et Emma se retrouva donc toute seule dans une classe entourée d'enfants étrangers. La maîtresse n'avait réussi qu'à obtenir quelques mots de la petite de toute la journée. Encore une fois, Emma s'enfermait dans sa bulle. Elle n'avait aucune envie de faire connaissance avec des gamins qu'elle ne verrait plus dans quelques semaines. Son monde lui suffisait, aucune personne n'en sortait, aucune personne ne la décevait et c'était le plus important.

Lors de la récréation, quelques enfants étaient venus l'embêter et Thomas était alors apparu à ses côtés pour l'aider. Les enfants turbulents s'étaient éloignés.

Les journées s'étaient répétées de la même façon par la suite : Emma ne disait mot et Thomas la protégeait lors des pauses. Le retour dans la famille était toujours le même. En rentrant, Emma allait prendre sa douche, allait dans sa jusqu'à l'heure du repas, mangeait en silence puis retournait dans sa chambre après s'être brossé les dents.

Les jours se ressemblaient et les époux commençaient à perdre espoir. Ils essayaient de faire sortir la petite fille de son cocon mais leurs façons pour y parvenir s'épuisaient. Ils n'avaient plus de ressources. Les enfants essayaient eux aussi de l'intégrer, de la faire jouer. Rien ne marchait. La blondinette restait enfermée dans son monde, elle préférait être solitaire.

Les Edmond mettaient toute leur énergie dans l'épanouissement d'Emma et leur attention était ainsi moins portée sur leurs enfants biologiques. Ce manque, ils le ressentaient tout deux. C'est alors que les petits avaient arrêtés leurs efforts et avaient réclamés l'attention de leurs parents. Ces derniers ne comprenaient pas et redoublaient toujours leurs efforts pour la petite. D'un naturel optimiste, ils ne baissaient pas les bras.

Le changement dans les journées d'Emma commençait. Thomas, jaloux de l'attention que suscitait la blonde de la part de ses parents, avait arrêté de se soucier de la petite fille à l'école. Des bleus avaient fait leur apparition, comme par le passé. Elle était habituée et préféra ne rien dire aux parents. Elle se tut pendant deux semaines. Ethan et Thomas la laissait seule à la maison, ils ne venaient plus jouer avec elle et préféraient jouer entre eux aux voitures. Ils entretenaient une jalousie envers la petite et les parents ne le voyaient même pas.

Judith et Paul essayaient encore de mettre en place des activités qui pourraient percer la coquille d'Emma. Et pendant qu'ils cherchaient, ils ne voyaient pas l'abandon que subissaient leurs enfants, ni même la jalousie qu'ils développaient.

En cette période d'automne, Emma portaient toujours des manches longues ainsi qu'un jean qui arrivait jusqu'à ses chevilles. Elle réussissait donc à dissimuler ses bleus au couple. Elle avait très bien compris que les deux garçons la détestaient pour ce qu'elle leur faisait inconsciemment, mais elle s'en moquait. Elle avait l'habitude.

Emma était dans leur famille depuis sept semaines et aucun changement ne s'était fait ressentir. Les parents se sentaient impuissants face au presque mutisme de la petite. Ils avaient puisé dans toutes leurs ressources pour qu'elle ait un déclic mais rien n'était venu. L'espoir qui habitait leur cœur s'était volatilisé dans les derniers jours. Leur patience avait atteint sa limite.

Ils ne pouvaient plus rien faire pour qu'Emma se sente bien et s'ouvre au monde.

L'abandon dont avaient fait preuve leurs enfants les attristait. Ils ne s'en étaient pas aperçus de suite mais l'agressivité qui émanait des deux garçons les avait alertés. Ce n'était pas dans leur nature d'agir ainsi et ils avaient enfin ouvert les yeux grâce à eux.

C'est comme ça qu'un vendredi soir, alors que les enfants dormaient dans leur chambre, le couple avait téléphoné à Hope. Ils lui avaient expliquée la situation et l'assistante sociale leur avait répondu qu'elle viendrait chez eux le surlendemain.

Le lendemain matin, c'est Judith qui alla réveiller la petite Emma. Elle entra doucement dans sa chambre avant de s'assoir délicatement sur le rebord du lit, prêt des jambes de la petite fille. Son visage endormi était doux et paisible. Jamais auparavant elle n'avait vu son expression si détendue, si calme. De sa main, elle caressa doucement la joue rosie de la blondinette et enleva quelques mèches qui gâchaient le spectacle de son doux visage. Judith fixa pendant quelques instants l'endormie et un sentiment de mélancolie s'empara d'elle. De la tristesse serpenta jusqu'à son cœur. Devoir renvoyer la petite Emma à l'orphelinat la faisait se sentir coupable. Elle aurait aimé être la famille qui changerait la petite et la rendrait heureuse. Elle aurait aimé prendre la place de mère pour elle. L'amour qu'elle ressentait pour la petite ne devait pas prendre le pas sur le ressentit de cette dernière. Le bonheur de l'enfant devait passer avant tout, et à priori, Emma ne semblait pas heureuse. Elle se renfermait sur elle-même et ne parlait pas. Il était souvent difficile pour la mère de famille de voir si l'enfant changeait, se développait.

A ce jour, elle ne savait pas si la blondinette s'était renfermée encore plus sur elle-même ou si elle s'était un petit peu ouvert. Elle ne savait pas.

Elle chassa ses idées et glissa sa main jusqu'à la chevelure blonde éparpillée sur l'oreiller et déposa sa main sur l'épaule de la petite. Appelant son prénom, elle la secoua doucement.

Les yeux vert émeraude s'ouvrirent doucement et le calme qui maquillait son visage disparu d'un coup. La fillette avait peur. Un réveil comme celui-ci ne la rassurait pas. Une peur presque enfouie la tiraillait. Qu'allait donc faire la mère de famille ? Judith avait coupé court à ses pensées et lui avait expliqué les choses. Elle s'attendait à ce que la petite se mette en colère d'être ainsi rejetée encore une fois, renvoyée à l'orphelinat mais rien. Le visage de l'enfant redevint serein.

Emma était soulagée.

Elle allait revoir Hope le lendemain, retrouver ses repères à l'orphelinat. A ce moment-là, Judith aperçu pour la première fois un sourire se dessiner sur les lèvres de la blondinette. Ce sourire la frappa de plein fouet et elle se sentit faillir. Jamais elle n'avait douté de l'amour qu'elle pouvait apporter à ses enfants et le fait de voir que la petite était heureuse de quitter leur foyer lui brisa le cœur. Des doutes venaient de naître en elle.

La journée était passée rapidement ce jour-là, Emma n'avait aucune affaire à regrouper puisqu'elle transportait les seules affaires personnelles qu'elle possédait partout où elle allait, dans son sac-à-dos blanc.

Cette nuit-là, Emma trouva rapidement le sommeil, sans même verser une seule larme. Elle était apaisée, elle se sentait mieux. C'était comme si retourner au point de départ était libérateur, sécurisant. La blondinette n'avait connu le repos qu'avec Hope Mendel. Lorsque cette femme veillait sur elle, elle se sentait protégée, comme si rien ne pouvait lui arriver. La douceur de cette femme et sa compréhension l'avait beaucoup aidée lors des retours des foyers.

Emma s'était réveillée tôt pour aller attendre Hope. Elle ne savait pas à quelle heure la femme devait arriver mais elle voulait être prête pour partir, comme si la femme allait ouvrir la porte, regarder en sa direction, tendre sa main et refermer la porte derrière elles. Du haut de ses six ans, elle comprenait beaucoup de choses. Elle avait appris à analyser les événements, à les reconnaître. Consciente, qu'encore une fois, elle ne partirait pas sans que les adultes aient une conversation en face à face, elle s'était forcée à paraître moins impatiente.

La petite fille était retournée près de la fenêtre dans la salle de jeu pour attendre l'arrivée de son assistante. Machinalement, elle avait pris son crayon et son carnet à dessin, puis avait dessiné Hope qui ouvrait le grand portail de la demeure, le sourire aux lèvres. Comme chacun de ses dessins, celui-ci était très réaliste, les traits de la femme étaient très reconnaissables.

Elles étaient maintenant de nouveau dans cette voiture. Comme le jour de son arrivée, l'habitacle était silencieux. Hope avait de nombreuses questions en tête mais elle ne les poserait pas, elle connaissait leur réponse. A l'arrière, la petite fille avait retrouvé une expression sereine et un léger sourire trônait fièrement sur son visage.

Dans quelques jours, Emma fêterait son septième anniversaire. Cette fois-ci, elle le fêtera auprès des gens qu'elle a toujours connus, auprès des gens avec qui elle a grandi. Et rien que ce fait, elle était soulagée, son cœur se faisait plus léger dans sa poitrine.

« Tu sais qu'on va devoir en parler, pas vrai ? » Hope venait de briser le silence. « Cette famille était bien, ils- »

« Non. »

« Comment ça non ? Bien sûr qu'ils avaient l'air bien. Ils t'ont traitée comme une enfant, comme une personne à part entière… Ils t'ont aimée… » elle se sentait las. Tous ses efforts pour trouver une famille respectable étaient vains. « Emma… »

Hope ne sut quoi dire d'autre. Le reste du trajet se fit en silence. La petite blonde regardait les flocons qui tombaient de l'autre côté de la vitre, les yeux émerveillés.

En revenant à l'orphelinat, Emma était sortie de la voiture presque en courant. Connaissant le bâtiment comme sa poche, elle s'était tout naturellement dirigée vers le dortoir des filles pour prendre place sur le lit qu'elle avait toujours eu. Elle ouvrit son sac-à-dos pour en sortir sa petite couverture blanche de bébé et la posa délicatement sur l'oreiller, réajusta le tissus pour enlever les mauvais plis et sourit. Inconsciemment elle était de retour _chez elle_.

Hope l'avais laissée retrouver ses marques ici et faire connaissance avec les autres enfants présents. Elle ne voulait pas la brusquer ni même lui faire peur, mais elle voulait avoir une discussion avec elle, comprendre pourquoi elle ne s'était pas ouverte à cette famille. Ce foyer aurait dû être le bon, les parents avaient l'air aimant et soucieux du bien-être de leurs enfants ainsi que celui de la blondinette. Tellement soucieux, qu'ils avaient fini par renoncer à la petite fille qui n'était en rien heureuse avec elle.

« Emma, viens avec moi s'il-te-plaît… » lui demanda-t-elle doucement, tendant sa main vers la petite fille assise sur son lit, son carnet à dessin sur les genoux.

La petite fille accepta la main offerte et suivi la femme dans une salle vide. Hope s'installa sur le canapé qui longeait le long mur blanc tandis qu'Emma s'assit sur une chaise qui faisait face à la table, posa son carnet et repris son dessin.

« Tu sais Emma, j'aimerais comprendre. » son regard envers la petite fille était doux et sa voix posée.

« Ce n'était pas une famille pour moi. » elle avait levé la tête et regardait l'assistante dans les yeux. Son regard était perçant. « Ils ne m'auraient pas gardée… » elle se s'arrêta un instant. « Ils ne m'ont pas gardée. » Son regard s'assombrit, laissant toute sa peine apparaître.

« Ils ne t'ont pas gardée pour la simple et bonne raison que tu es restée refermée comme une huître ! Ils ont essayé, pendant des semaines mais tu n'as pas fait un seul pas dans leur direction… » elle s'était levée et s'était postée devant l'orpheline en s'accroupissant pour être à sa hauteur. « Tu sais qu'ils t'aimaient, n'est-ce pas ? » pour toute réponse, Emma fit un mouvement vertical de la tête.

Hope ne voulut pas continuer la conversation. Elle savait qu'Emma gardait des secrets en elle, qu'elle ne se confierait que lorsque le moment serait venu. Se remettant droite sur ses jambes, elle laissa la fillette seule dans la pièce.

Plusieurs jours étaient passés et le jour des sept ans d'Emma était arrivé. Aujourd'hui, en ce 11 décembre, la neige recouvrait la ville côtière de Portland. De la poudreuse avait recouvert toutes les rues ainsi que les jardins. A l'orphelinat, tous les enfants jouaient dehors, se délectant de la douce sensation des flocons agrippant leur peau. Des beaux bonhommes de neiges avaient fait leur apparition çà et là, et encore aujourd'hui, d'autres apparaissaient. Les enfants riaient et semblaient heureux. De nombreuses batailles de boules de neige éclataient et les éclats de rire se faisaient plus fréquents.

Au pied d'un arbre, Emma dessinait la vue qu'elle avait des enfants. Elle s'appliquait dans son trait et le bonheur respirait de l'œuvre encore inachevée. La blondinette se sentait de bonne humeur. Bien enveloppée dans une grosse doudoune et une grosse écharpe en laine autour de son cou, elle regardait attentivement son crayon dessiner sur le papier.

Hope apparu dans son champ de vision alors qu'elle relevait la tête pour reprendre une vue pour son dessin. La femme avait les mains derrière le dos, cachant son cadeau pour sa protégée. Elle se rapprocha doucement de l'arbre, évitant les boules de neige qui fusaient sur son passage et vint s'assoir non loin de la petite. Elle tendit lentement son cadeau à Emma quand celle-ci leva les yeux vers elle.

« Joyeux anniversaire, Emma. » elle fit son plus beau sourire à fillette en lui tendant le paquet, espérant lui apporter un peu plus de joie.

Emma attrapa la boite et défit rapidement le papier cadeau. Lorsqu'elle ouvrit la boîte en carton, ses grands yeux émeraude s'ouvrirent en grand. Dans ses mains, une grande pochette en cuir marron abritait un arc-en-ciel de crayons de couleurs, ainsi qu'un taille-crayon, des gommes et différents crayons gris. Elle referma la pochette délicatement avant de la poser sur le papier au sol et sauta dans les bras d'Hope.

« Tu pourras dessiner la vie en couleur à l'avenir. » elle enroula ses bras autour du corps de la petite et la serra fort contre elle.

« C'est le plus beau cadeau qu'on m'ait fait, Hope ! Merci, merci, merciii... » un sourire se baladait dans sa voix et son rire était sincère. Aujourd'hui, Hope venait de lui faire son plus beau cadeau. Une preuve qu'elle se souciait d'elle et de son bonheur.

Le dessin était son jardin secret, sa manière d'exprimer ses sentiments. Elle s'était mise à dessiner un jour. De manière autodidacte, elle avait amélioré son coup de crayon et arrivait maintenant à réaliser des portraits très réalistes. A présent, avec la large palette de couleur en sa possession, elle allait pouvoir approfondir ses dessins, leur donner un autre aspect.

* * *

**Je n'ai perdu personne, c'est bon ?**

**A la semaine prochaine :)**


	3. Feel guilty

**Bonjour à vous ! Je viens de me rendre compte de quelque chose, j'ai oublié de préciser que cette FF est une AU ! Ca me paraît tellement évident que j'ai oublié de l'écrire quelque part, désolée.**

**J'ai pris du retard, le prochain chapitre n'est écrit qu'à moitié mais il sera prêt pour la semaine prochaine je vous rassure.**

**Guest : j'espère que cette suite te plaira.**

**Beautiful Regina : Patience, elle arrive bientôt :D J'ai déjà écrit quelques scènes SQ et je m'amuse comme une dingue :D**

**Guest (as Dipsy) : je suis sûre de moi là-dessus, tu vas aimer et être convaincue ! Demande Demi en mariage et c'est réglé !**

* * *

Chapitre 3

Emma, à maintenant dix ans, sait lire et écrire. Sa passion pour le dessin était toujours très présente dans sa vie. C'était une élève assidue et récoltant de bonnes notes. Hope lui avait appris à lire et écrire à l'orphelinat, la prenant sous son aile encore une fois. L'année du cours préparatoire était une année charnière dans la vie d'un enfant, son apprentissage de l'écriture était sans aucun doute l'étape la plus dure, la plus cruciale. C'était pourquoi, cette année-là, son assistante sociale ne l'avait pas inscrite à l'école primaire du quartier. Elle avait préféré veiller sur sa protégée pour lui donner toutes ses chances pour l'avenir.

La grande pochette offerte par l'assistante sociale la suivait partout, elle ne s'en séparait jamais. Elle avait dessiné des centaines de dessins et Hope était émerveillée un peu plus à chaque fois, admirant l'acharnement et le plaisir que prenait la petite. Elle était douée, ça c'était sûr. Les paysages qu'elle voyait dans sa tête, elle les transposait sur du papier canson, recréant son univers. De plus en plus, elle dessinait des paysages féériques, qui pourraient être tirés de contes pour enfants tels que les Disney. La blondinette prenait un grand plaisir à dessiner dans les tons tantôt de vert, tantôt de rose, violet, bleu. Grâce à sa passion, la vie de l'orpheline prenait un peu de couleur, elle se mettait à rêver pour s'éclipser dans ce monde qui n'était pas tendre avec elle.

Cette échappatoire était son salut pour ne pas être triste sans arrêt.

Lorsqu'elle était retournée à l'école, elle avait continué ses dessins. Pendant les pauses de récréation elle allait dans un coin de la cours et dessinait les jambes en tailleur, son carnet de croquis sur les genoux et ses couleurs à côté d'elle par terre. Jamais elle ne se mêlait aux autres enfants d'elle-même, elle n'aimait pas leur contact.

L'enfant très solitaire ne ressentait aucun manque. Le passé qu'elle avait avec ses camarades des autres écoles lui avait servi de leçon et elle se refusait à retenter l'expérience encore et encore. Personne ne pouvait l'en blâmer. Elle ne leur parlait pas, ne faisait jamais un pas vers eux.

La blondinette préférait de loin la présence d'Hope le soir en rentrant de l'école. Cette dernière venait la chercher à chaque fin de journée pour la ramener avec elle.

A l'école, Emma essuyait les remarques des élèves. Certains avaient compris que la petite voulait être seule tandis que d'autres s'acharnaient à vouloir la faire parler. Parfois, certains étaient cruels avec elle, il ne respectait aucunement la morale. Certes, leur jeune âge pouvait les en excuser, mais pas totalement. Sans le montrer, la blonde essayait d'effacer les mots, de les sortir de sa tête.

Elle avait l'habitude d'être la cible des moqueries et railleries, c'est pourquoi elle avait appris à rester impassible aux yeux de ses camarades de classe. Elle ne montrait en rien sa faiblesse, ses blessures. Montrer les meurtrissures qu'elle portait ne pouvait être que négatif pour elle. La blonde ne voulait ni se montrer faible, ni se faire encore plus remarquer, alors, dans son coin, elle essayait de mener sa vie comme elle le pouvait.

Les différents professeurs qu'elle avait eu avaient bien essayé de la faire parler, de la faire participer mais en vain. La coquille qu'elle s'était construite était son refuge en dehors des murs de l'orphelinat. Les adultes l'avaient bien compris et avaient préféré abandonner, ne pas insister plus. Ils la surveillaient en coin, essayaient de la protéger du mieux qu'ils le pouvaient. La vie de la jeune blonde les attristait et parfois, des regards de pitié transparaissaient dans leurs yeux. Et Emma détestait cela.

Rejetée de tous, elle avait l'impression d'être un paria, une nuisance pour les autres enfants.

Alors, assise en tailleur et adossée contre un mur de la cours de récré, la petite fille dessinait un paysage féérique. Une femme brune galopait sur un pur-sang, les cheveux au vent. Dans une vision imaginaire, des petites fées voletaient à ses côtés. L'image paraissait parfaite. C'était une vie comme celle-ci que la petite file aurait aimé avoir. La liberté de grandir aimée, chérie. Une larme roula sur sa joue rebondie et rougis par le froid.

L'hiver était bien installé en ce mois de janvier. Tous les enfants portaient de grosses doudounes, des bonnets et des grosses écharpes en laine ainsi que des gants pour protéger leurs mains. A l'inverse, Emma n'était vêtue que d'un blouson ordinaire rouge et d'un bonnet en laine bleu, surmonté d'un gros pompon. Elle ne portait pas de gant pour avoir une meilleure aisance pour dessiner son imagination.

A la fin de la récréation du matin, tous les élèves rentrèrent dans leur classe et la maîtresse recommença sont cours là où elle l'avait arrêté avant la pause. Emma prenait le cours parfaitement, ne ratant rien de sa leçon. Certes, elle continuait son dessin entre deux explications de son professeur, mais elle restait attentive.

L'heure du repas de midi arriva rapidement. Attablée seule, Emma se dépêchait de manger rapidement son plateau afin de sortir de la cantine pour s'installer tranquillement et dessiner. Après la dernière cuillerée de dessert, elle agrippa son sac et se leva avec son plateau dans les mains, allant le ranger plus loin dans le meuble prévu à cet effet. Refermant son blouson rouge, elle poussa la porte et se retrouva dans le froid de l'hiver. Le vent glacial mordit rapidement sa peau dénudée.

Elle passa l'heure restante à dessiner plusieurs paysages recouverts de neige, se perdant dans les manteaux neigeux. Ses camarades de classe partaient au ski pour la plupart et elle se laissait à rêver de pouvoir y partir un jour. Les enfants ne savaient pas la chance qu'ils avaient. Elle trouvait cela injuste.

Tout se déroula bien comme la matinée jusqu'à la pause de l'après-midi, vers quinze heure. Emma avait pris son cours et avait continué ses dessins, n'embêtant personne. La prof l'avait interrogée et elle avait bien répondu à la question posée, s'attirant des regards de mépris de la part de ses camarades.

Tout bascula lorsque la sonnerie annonçant la récréation sonna. Tous les enfants s'étaient précipités dans la cours, comme à leur habitude. Emma avait mis plus de temps, attendant qu'ils soient tous sortis avant de prendre sa pochette de crayons et son carnet à croquis. Elle était ensuite passée devant le bureau de sa maitresse d'école, plongée dans ce qu'affichait l'écran de son téléphone portable.

En sortant de sa salle de cours, elle marcha quelques mètres avant de s'installer contre un mur éloigné des enfants qui jouaient. Les yeux rivés sur sa feuille blanche, elle sorti son crayon gris de son emplacement avant de commencer en tracer les premiers traits de son futur dessin. Elle délimita ce qui allait être une rivière, entourée de sapins et de hêtres.

Emma avait délimité tous les emplacements de son dessin et avait sorti son crayon bleu pâle afin de commencer à mettre la rivière en couleur. Un enfant s'approcha d'elle sans qu'elle ne s'y attende et lui arracha son carnet à dessins des mains. Surprise, l'orpheline ne fit aucun mouvement à part pour regarder son agresseur.

« Tu nous caches quoi comme ça ? » Le petit garçon lui lança un regard dur avant de regarder l'œuvre inachevée de la petite fille. « Tu ne sais faire que ça, dessiner ? … T'es trop bizarre comme fille ! » Il se retourna vers ses camarades qui s'étaient réunis derrière lui et rit. Après quelques secondes, les autres enfants rirent à leur tour. « On n'aime pas les gens bizarres ici, nous. On les aime pas, et toi on t'aime pas… » Son regard se fit plus dur encore et Emma commençait à avoir peur.

Les choses allaient se dérouler exactement de la même manière qu'avant. C'était toujours la même chose. Elle savait qu'elle n'y échapperait pas.

« Laisse-moi tranquille, je t'ai rien fait ! » Elle se releva et s'approcha de lui dans le but de reprendre son carnet à croquis. Malheureusement, le garçon ne l'entendait pas comme ça et envoya le carnet dans les airs, sûrement dans l'optique qu'un autre enfant le rattrape, et l'objet s'écrasa lourdement quelques mètres plus loin. Emma avait suivi des yeux le carnet et écarquilla les yeux lorsqu'elle le vit se plier sous le poids de la chute.

« Oups. » Lança l'enfant en face d'elle, un sourire fière sur les lèvres.

« Je t'ai rien fait ! Laisse-moi tranquille… » Elle contourna le gamin mais celui-ci la retint par le bras avant de l'attirer brusquement à elle.

« Je t'ai pas dit de partir alors tu bouges pas ! … T'es bizarre et en plus t'es débile, c'est ça ? » Il ne mesurait absolument pas ses paroles et Emma se sentit attaquée au plus profond d'elle-même. Comment un garçon qui ne la connaissait même pas pouvait-il dire ça d'elle ? Comment pouvait-il la juger si crument ?

Emma voulu se défaire de l'emprise de son opposant et enleva brusquement son bras qui glissa de la poigne du garçon. Celui-ci, déjà énervée que la petite fille ne l'écoute pas, s'approcha d'elle vivement et la poussa de ses deux mains sur ses épaules. Emma tomba lourdement à la renverse, les mains heurtant durement le sol goudronné, écorchant sa peau au passage. Elle se releva vivement tandis qu'un cercle de gamins se formait autour des deux enfants. Elle regarda ses mains avant de regarder le garçon avec mépris.

« Non mais ça va pas, tu viens de me faire mal ! » Elle sentait la colère monter en elle. Elle se tourna et essaya de forcer le passage des enfants sur son chemin lorsqu'un coup de poing atterrit sur son visage, sur son œil. Le coup fut violent et Emma recula sous l'impact. Ses mains se portèrent instinctivement sur la partie endolorie.

Les enfants qui étaient restés silencieux jusque-là commençaient alors à parler plus fort et certains même à crier. Le cercle d'enfants se solidifia et Emma savait qu'elle ne pourrait pas sortir d'ici. Elle pria mentalement pour que la fin de la récré arrive rapidement.

« Tu ne partiras pas ! » Suite à ça, le garçon l'attrapa par ses longs cheveux blonds avant de la tirer vers le sol. Ses genoux rencontrèrent le sol et son jean se déchira lorsqu'il la tira sur quelques dizaines de centimètres. Un trou énorme au genou droit commença à saigner et le garçon sourit.

Emma se recroquevilla sur elle-même afin de regarder l'étendue de la blessure quand un garçon sortit de la barrière d'enfants et vint lui donner un coup de pied dans le flanc gauche. La douleur et la violence du choc la propulsa une nouvelle fois au sol où son blouson rouge râpa. Elle ferma les yeux lorsqu'un autre coup s'abattit sur son ventre. Les enfants criaient, ils encourageaient les assaillants à frapper encore plus.

Les yeux encore clos, Emma respirait difficilement lorsque la sonnerie annonçant la fin de la pause retentit. L'enfant qui avait commencé la bagarre se planta devant elle.

« Relève-toi ! » Son ton était ferme. « Relève-toi j'te dis, on va se faire prendre sinon ! » Il était dur dans ses mots, seule sa petite personne lui importait. Et, avant même qu'elle ne se soit relevée, l'enfant parti retrouver sa salle de classe.

Emma respira un grand coup avant de se relever avec l'aide de ses bras. Elle essuya son pantalon et ses manches avant d'aller ramasser son carnet à croquis et sa trousse de crayons. Avant d'atteindre sa salle de classe, la directrice de l'école l'arrêta d'une simple main sur son épaule. La blondinette leva les yeux vers la vieille femme et sans un mot, elles se dirigèrent vers son bureau.

La directrice avait vu la fin de l'altercation mais n'avait pas pu intervenir à temps. Elle soigna les plaies ouvertes de la petite fille avant d'appeler l'assistante sociale pour qu'elle vienne la chercher. Les blessures avaient arrêtées de saigner et un bleu commençait à prendre forme autour de son œil.

Hope avait rejoint l'orpheline dans sa chambre, demandant aux autres enfants présents de sortir de la chambrée. Ils étaient tous partis et l'assistante s'était installée sur le lit adjacent à celui d'Emma, lui faisant face. Un long silence s'imposa, durant lequel Hope réfléchissait à la manière d'aborder le sujet avec sa protégée, la meilleure façon de lui faire comprendre les choses. Elle avait mal au cœur de voir la petite fille dans cet état. Le bleu qu'elle arborait sur le visage ainsi que les égratignures parcourant son corps lui donnait mal au cœur. Comment des gamins de seulement 10 ans pouvaient infliger de tels actes à une petite fille qui n'avait rien demandé ? Comment à leur âge certains pouvaient être aussi cruels et barbares ?

L'attachement qu'elle avait pour la blondinette débordait et elle était révoltée de voir qu'un être aussi pur et gentil qu'Emma puisse être violenté de la sorte.

Emma avait le visage baissé, triturant ses doigts. Elle se sentait honteuse devant la femme devant elle. Hope ne pouvait voir ses yeux mais elle savait très bien que la petite pleurait. Ses larmes tombaient en rafale sur les mains qui étaient positionnées juste au-dessous. La femme était peinée, son cœur se serra.

« Emma, s'il-te-plaît… Regarde-moi. » Sa voix n'était pas très assurée mais elle espérait que la petite réponde à sa demande.

Au bout d'une dizaine de secondes, Emma releva le regard et planta celui-ci dans son homonyme en face d'elle. Les yeux émeraude baignés de larmes brisèrent en un instant le cœur de la brune. Instinctivement, elle se leva pour enrouler ses bras autour du corps de la blondinette, s'asseyant tout près d'elle. La petite accepta l'étreinte et pleura, laissant son malheur se libérer. Des sanglots apparurent bien vite et Hope ne savait que faire d'autre que de caresser doucement la tête d'Emma et son dos. Des mouvements lents, circulaires, qui apaisaient calmement la petite au fil des minutes. Aucun mot ne fut prononcé. La petite blonde arrêta le câlin à contre cœur et fixa la femme à côté d'elle.

« Je ne veux pas retourner à l'école demain, Hope, ne m'y oblige pas, je t'en prie. » Elle la suppliait du regard, l'implorant. « Ils vont encore me frapper, ils vont encore m'insulter.. » Les pleurs d'Emma reprenaient de plus bel, les souvenirs de ces quelques minutes cet après-midi-là se déroulant devant ses yeux tel un film.

Hope ne savait pas quoi lui répondre. Si elle répondait favorablement à la demande de sa protégée, elle allait vers un cercle vicieux. Elle savait très bien que si la petite fille ne retournait pas à l'école le lendemain, les conséquences pourraient être néfastes. Les enfants auraient gagnés et Emma se refermerait encore un peu plus sur elle-même. La blondinette était très solitaire et ne pas retourner en cours le lendemain n'allait pas l'aider. Il fallait que l'assistante sociale la bouscule un peu, il fallait qu'elle la pousse à s'ouvrir aux autres, quitte à heurter un peu ses pensées.

« Emma, il faut qu'on parle, tu le sais. » Elle voulait entamer doucement la discussion, ne pas trop se précipiter. « Il faut que tu ailles à l'école demain, que- »

« NON ! Je veux pas, je veux pas et j'irais pas ! Je veux pas les voir ! » Emma avait coupé violemment la parole à la femme, laissant sa colère s'exprimer.

« Ce n'est pas bon pour toi de ne pas aller à l'école ! Tu le sais. Je sais que tu as des bonnes notes et que tu es attentive en cours, mais si je te laisse ne pas retourner à l'école demain, ce ne sera pas bon pour toi. » Elle fit une pause et lança un regard compatissant à Emma. « Je respecte le fait que tu sois solitaire, vraiment, mais il faut que tu penses à toi et ton avenir. Tu vas avoir besoin des autres, tu vas devoir t'ouvrir… » Elle laissa sa phrase en suspens, la petite fille la regardait sans broncher, sans sourciller.

La discussion avait besoin d'avancer mais, pourtant, aucune des deux ne reprit la parole. Durant quelques minutes, elles se jaugeaient, se perdant dans leurs propres songes. Emma encaissa les paroles pleines de bon sens de Hope et essaya de les comprendre, de les interpréter.

« Fais toi des amis, les amis sont une deuxième famille pour beaucoup de personnes et ce sera l'occasion pour toi de trouver des personnes sur qui compter. » Hope avait repris la parole. « Tu grandis Emma, tu as besoin de t'ouvrir aux autres pour avancer… Je sais que ce n'est pas facile, que la vie a été… cruelle avec toi, mais il faut que tu trouves cette force qui se cache au fond de toi, au fond de ton cœur. » A ce dernier mot, elle posa la main sur le cœur de la blondinette.

Emma ne répondit pas tout de suite, assimilant encore une fois les propos de son assistante sociale.

« Une deuxième famille… » Emma avait laissé sortir cette phrase dans un murmure avant que les larmes ne reprennent leur dégringolade sur ses joues. Elle savait que Hope ne disait pas tout ceci pour lui faire de la peine ou pour la blesser, que c'était nécessaire, mais cette phrase lui était venue en plein cœur. « J'aimerais avoir une vraie famille, qu'on ne m'ait pas abandonnée à la naissance ! » Son ton était colérique et Hope le comprenait tout à fait. « Je veux des parents qui m'aiment, qui prennent soin de moi… Mais apparemment… Je dois être… je sais pas… détestable ! Pourquoi personne ne veut de moi ? » Son ton était implorant, emplit de rancune et de colère. « Pourquoi tout le monde me rejette ? Hope… J'en ai marre qu'on me frappe… Pourquoi partout où je vais, les gens me frappent ? Les adultes et les enfants, ils sont tous pareils ! … Il n'y a qu'ici que je me sente bien… Qu'avec toi. » Elle avait baissé les yeux et avait adoucit son ton à la dernière phrase, finissant dans un sanglot.

Hope ne savait quoi répondre à la petite fille. Tout ce qui lui arrivait était injuste, elle ne méritait pas tout ce qu'elle vivait. Elle se sentait impuissante face à la détresse de l'orpheline.

« Tu sais que je ne veux que ton bien, hein ? » Emma acquiesça sans relever les yeux. Elle avait confiance en l'autre femme, elle savait qu'elle avait toujours veillé à son bien-être. « Emma, je sais que c'est dur, mais on trouvera cette famille qui te traitera comme une princesse. Des gens attendent une petite fille comme toi, des gens sont prêts à t'aider, ils sont justes un peu dur à trouver… Mais ils existent. » Elle sourit à la petite fille en lui remontant le visage grâce à un doigt sous son menton. « Je te promets que tu auras cette chance toi aussi, ma chérie. » Elle essuya les larmes qui venaient de ruisseler sur ses joues avant de déposer un baiser sur une des joues. « On trouvera, mais pour ça, il faut que tu sois forte et que tu t'ouvres un peu plus au monde extérieur. »

Hope prit Emma dans ses bras, traçant des cercles abstraits dans le dos de la petite fille. Dans cette position, la fille aux cheveux de blé se sentait bien, en sécurité, comme si rien ne pouvait l'atteindre. Elle profita de cette étreinte qui la berçait et lui faisait du bien. De longues minutes durant, l'assistante sociale essaya de calmer la colère et les doutes de l'orpheline et ce fut un succès. Lorsqu'elle voulut mettre fin au câlin, Emma s'était endormie dans ses bras. La scène était attendrissante et Hope ne put s'empêcher de continuer ce moment magique. Calmement, sans gestes brusques, elle se décala légèrement afin d'être plus au milieu du lit, avant de s'allonger, maintenant toujours le corps contre elle. Elle positionna bien sa tête sur l'oreiller avant de jeter un œil à la blondinette collée à elle.

* * *

**Ne me haïssez pas ahah ! A la semaine pro avec un peu plus de douceur !**


	4. Changes

**On est encore lundi, ouf ! Je suis désolée pour l'absence de MAJ la semaine dernière, quelques soucis perso.**

**Ensuite, j'ai eu du mal à écrire ce chapitre, je n'en suis absolument pas satisfaite mais il était nécessaire. So, les choses commenceront à partir du prochain chapitre. Regina fera son apparition et s'en suivra ensuite le Swan Queen doucement.**

* * *

Chapitre 4

Le froid de l'hiver s'était vraiment installé dans la petite ville de Portland. Aucune famille n'avait été trouvée pour la petite Emma. Cela faisait bientôt 10 mois que la blondinette n'avait pas quitté le foyer qu'elle avait toujours connu. Avoir Hope à ses côtés tous les jours l'aidait à avancer, à oublier les désastres de la cours de récréation. Son institutrice avait été mise au courant de la situation de la petite fille vis-à-vis de ses camarades et elle essayait au mieux de la chaperonner afin de lui éviter de nouvelles mésaventures.

Cette situation ne plaisait pas à la concernée. Une fois de plus, elle se sentait mise à l'écart, anormale et misérable. Les adultes ne comprenaient décidemment pas ce qu'elle voulait : être libre et seule. La mettre à l'écart comme ils le faisaient ne faisait qu'accroître son mal être et son sentiment d'abandon. Comme si, la laisser comme cela allait l'aider.

Pour changer le regard des autres elle devait changer elle-même. Mais comment changer quand la seule chose que l'on veut est aux antipodes de nos valeurs ? Emma n'aimait pas la foule et elle allait devoir s'y mêler. Elle allait devoir se montrer ouverte face aux autres, arrêter d'être renfermée et associable. Parce que c'est comme ça que les gens la qualifiaient, enfermée et associable. Aux yeux des autres, elle allait devoir découvrir sa coquille de petite fille esseulée.

Et ce changement devait commencer dès maintenant. Deux mois s'étaient écoulés depuis l'incident de la bagarre. Emma était vite retournée à l'école sous l'insistance de Hope. La blondinette y était allée à contre cœur mais elle savait bien que son assistante sociale ne voulait que son bien et la guider sur le bon chemin. Elle s'était toujours fiée à ce que lui avait répété la brune et jusqu'à aujourd'hui, tout avait été vrai, si on ne parle pas de l'échec familial…

Alors, en ce lundi matin de février, la blondinette avait arboré un sourire aux lèvres en franchissant les portes de l'école primaire. Elle devait montrer la modification de son comportement. Dans quelques mois, elle allait quitter l'école primaire pour le collège et elle savait que tout serait différent. Les élèves au collège sont encore plus impitoyables. Si elle ne voulait pas continuer à vivre dans la peur de se rendre à ses cours, elle devait avancer et ne plus se laisser faire. Et c'est ce qu'elle avait décidé aujourd'hui. Les nombreuses discussions remplies de larmes avec Hope l'avaient aidée dans ce choix.

Lorsque la sonnerie annonçant le début des cours, Emma se hâta vers sa salle de classe et entra en lançant son habituel « Bonjour » à son institutrice. Aucun changement du point de vue de son professeur.

Les premiers avancements se sont fait ressentir quand, à plusieurs reprises, Emma leva la main pour répondre aux questions de la maîtresse. La première fois, la jeune femme crut que c'était pour demander d'aller aux toilettes et elle fut donc surprise que la jeune blonde réponde parfaitement à la question. Au bout de la quatrième fois, la jeune institutrice était vraiment étonnée et se demandait ce qui avait fait changer son élève dans son comportement. Elle osait enfin se mêler à ses camarades de classe. De même, elle avait remarqué que la petite n'avait pas sorti son matériel à dessin, aucun crayon de couleur ni aucune feuille canson ne trainait sur sa table. Seules ses affaires de travail étaient installées sur le meuble. Un sourire trôna fièrement sur le visage de l'institutrice.

La cloche qui annonça la récréation sonna. Emma passa devant le bureau de sa maîtresse qui lui demanda d'attendre que les autres soient sortis de la salle de classe. Une fois qu'ils furent tous dehors, elle se leva pour fermer la porte. La blondinette appréhendait la discussion et elle commençait à stresser en voyant son professeur revenir s'assoir derrière son bureau.

« Emma, tout se passe bien en ce moment ? » elle demande doucement.

Emma hésita en entendant la réponse, y avait-il un piège ?

« Euh, oui mademoiselle. Pourquoi ? » Son ton était bancale, elle ne savait pas comment se comporter face à l'adulte en face d'elle. Devait-elle parler de sa nouvelle vision du monde ? Devait-elle parler des nombreuses discussions avec son assistante sociale et de la solution trouvée ? Devait-elle lui en parler pour que cette femme arrête de la surprotéger ? Elle en avait terriblement envie, mais ça ne regardait pas la jeune femme. Ce n'était pas ses affaires et elle n'avait pas envie de déballer son petit jardin de bonheur qu'elle partageait avec Hope.

« Tout va bien chez toi ? Es-tu dans une famille en ce moment ? » La jeune femme savait que sa question était indiscrète, mais elle voulait savoir l'origine de son changement de comportement. Elle voulait comprendre pour aider la petite du mieux qu'elle le pouvait. Voir cette gamine toujours seule et embêter par les autres élèves lui avait toujours serré le cœur, mais elle ne pouvait pas faire grand-chose de plus que ce qu'elle faisait habituellement, pour les autres. Si elle agissait différemment, au lieu de l'aider, les actes pourraient la desservir et elle n'avait pas envie que la petite soit encore plus brusquée.

« Non mademoiselle, je suis toujours à l'orphelinat. » Il n'y avait aucune tristesse dans sa voix. Elle s'était habituée à être à l'orphelinat. Elle n'avait eu à subir aucun changement d'environnement depuis le début de l'année et ce n'était pas pour lui déplaire. Elle avait sa routine et avait quelques points de repères. Et être entourée de Hope tous les soirs la rassurait. Elle avait un ancrage et elle ne voulait pas qu'une famille d'accueil bouscule son train-train quotidien. « Je peux aller en récréation maintenant ? » Elle demanda d'une petite voix.

Cette demande surpris l'institutrice qui acquiesça de la tête. A cette réponse non verbale, Emma parcouru les quelques mètres qui la séparait de la porte avant de l'ouvrir pour s'engouffrer dans la cours.

La maîtresse avait passé le temps de la pause à observer la petite fille dans la cours. La blondinette n'avait pas pris ses affaires à dessin et elle essayait de se mêler aux autres. Les efforts se voyaient de l'extérieur mais aucun des enfants de n'acceptaient dans leur groupe. Elle était rejetée par tous mais pourtant, un sourire indémontable était affiché sur ses lèvres. La jeune institutrice souriait fièrement en voyant l'évolution de son élève.

Les jours étaient passés, de nouveaux changements pouvaient s'observer chez Emma. Un rituel avait été instauré avec Hope à chaque retour de l'école. Pendant un petit moment, toutes les deux parlaient de l'école et du ressenti de la petite fille. Emma avait grandi, elle l'avait senti mais Hope aussi. Et c'est à ce jour la chose dont est la plus fière l'assistante social. Sa protégée avait su grandir et s'ouvrir au monde malgré les épreuves de la vie. Elle avait su faire la part des choses et avancer. Certes, les blessures étaient toujours présentes ainsi que les larmes de l'orpheline le soir, mais en apparence elle semblait avoir fait peau neuve. Son visage ne transparaissait plus ses souffrances, son visage montrait une petite fille de onze ans avec de l'amour à revendre.

L'hiver laissait doucement sa place au printemps, l'air s'était adouci et les gros manteaux disparaissaient petit à petit du dos des enfants. Le printemps annonçait aussi la fin prochaine de l'année scolaire, la fin de l'école primaire pour Emma. L'année de CM2 se finirait dans deux mois pour elle et dans quelques mois elle allait rentrer dans un nouvel établissement. D'autres changements se feraient sûrement et elle les redoutait.

En ce jour d'avril, le soleil était haut dans le ciel et les enfants déguisés circulaient partout dans la cours de récréation de l'école. Aujourd'hui avait lieu le carnaval de l'école. Des rires et des éclats de voix se faisaient entendre de chaque coin, signe de la joie et de la bonne humeur de cette fête.

Les enfants s'amusaient ensemble, venaient se servir des bonbons et des pâtisseries dans les stands situés sur les côtés de la cours. Tous déguisés et, pour la plupart, maquillés, il n'y avait aucune distinction sur l'âge de chacun. Tous jouaient ensemble, les groupes se formaient et se déformaient. Tantôt Pinocchio jouaient avec Peter Pan et Blanche Neige, tantôt il jouait avec la Fée Clochette et tant d'autres. Seuls les sourires et les rires étaient permit aujourd'hui.

Emma, qui s'était bien intégrée à ses camarades au fil des semaines, voulait que ce jour soit parfait. Avec Hope, elle avait fait plusieurs magasins de déguisements la semaine passée afin de trouver LE déguisement. A bout de force, au dernier magasin de la ville, la blondinette avait enfin trouvé son bonheur et son assistante avait pu souffler.

Le déguisement lui allait à ravir. Une épée dans la main droite, elle défiait les autres garçons portant une fausse arme eux aussi. Se déguiser en chevalier avait été sa première idée. Alors, habillée de bottes noires, d'un legging noir, d'une tunique matelassée, de gantelet aux poignets et d'un casque vissé sur la tête, elle partait à l'affront de ses camarades dans une ambiance festive.

Emma avait décidé de profiter de la vie et de sourire. Elle avait définitivement passé le cap de son renfermement sur elle-même. Il avait fallu plusieurs mois mais maintenant elle se sentait intégrée aux autres. Il n'y avait aucune animosité dans le comportement de ses anciens assaillants, le pardon est très vite accordé à cet âge-là.

Elle s'amusait à l'épée avec un autre enfant lorsqu'une petite fille brune aux cheveux longs s'interposa entre les deux enfants. Elle cria à Emma d'arrêter.

« Mary-Margaret ? » demanda le garçon.

« Elle va te faire mal ! Arrête de jouer avec elle et vient avec moi. » elle lui prit la main et le tira pour l'emmener avec elle plus loin dans la cours.

Emma était restée choquée. Cette fille avait interrompu leur combat. Blanche Neige avait interrompu le duel de deux chevaliers. Elle se dirigea donc dans la direction où ses deux camarades venaient de disparaître dans la foule et les retrouva prêt d'un stand de fruits.

« Hey toi, on jouait tous les deux. » elle se rapprocha de l'autre fille et se planta devant elle, un regard quelque peu énervé.

« Et alors ? J'ai le droit de vouloir que mon amoureux soit avec moi, non ? » Le regard plein d'arrogance de l'autre fille et son emprise possessive sur le bras du garçon ne plut pas à Emma.

« Tu aurais pu attendre la fin de notre duel au lieu de débarquer comme ça ! On peut jouer aussi tu sais. Ton amoureux j'allais pas te le piquer ! » sur ces dernières paroles, elle pivota pour emprunter le même chemin que plus tôt.

« Elle est complètement folle cette fille, David ! » Mary Margaret venait de prononcer cette phrase un peu trop fort et Emma n'étant pas encore assez loin, elle l'entendit.

Emma revint rapidement sur ses pas et s'arrêta net devant elle avant de la fixer durement. Pendant quelques secondes, aucun des trois n'osa prononcer un mot. Emma se rapprocha ensuite du stand, attrapa une pomme rouge qui trônait fièrement au-dessus d'autres fruits et la tendit sous le nez de Blanche Neige.

« Mange-ça, ça te t'aidera peut-être à être moins bêtes. » Le regard étonné de la fille l'obligea à compléter sa phrase. « Ben quoi, la Méchante Reine empoisonne bien Blanche Neige avec une pomme, non ? » Son ton était empli d'ironie et sa camarade déglutit.

A ces mots, David se mit entre les deux filles pour les séparer. Il voulait défendre son amoureuse, comme le chevalier qu'il était.

Plus loin, une des institutrices avait suivi l'altercation de loin, sans intervenir. Il n'y avait aucune raison d'intervenir, il n'y avait ni de coups échangés ni de violence verbale. Néanmoins, cet incident devait être rapporté à l'assistante social d'Emma étant donné le changement dans le comportement de la petite depuis quelques mois.

C'est ainsi qu'en rentrant du carnaval, Emma et Hope avait eu une grosse discussion. Emma se sentait honteuse. Elles s'étaient réfugiées toutes les deux dans une petite salle habituelle. La blonde s'était assise sur la méridienne qui longeait un des murs.

« Emma, je sais que je t'ai dit de changer, de t'ouvrir aux autres… Mais je ne t'ai pas dit de changer qui tu étais… » Hope s'était assise à son tour. « Tu as un cœur pur, n'essaie pas de devenir comme les autres enfants. N'essaie pas de leur ressembler parce que ça ne te ressemble pas… » Emma avait baissé la tête au début du monologue de la femme brune. « Tu comprends mon inquiétude ? » la tête blonde acquiesça. « Emma, tu viens de te comporter exactement comme le faisaient les autres enfants avec toi il y a quelques mois. Tu te rappelles de la fois où ces garçons t'ont frappée ? … Tu as agis comme eux. Ne devient pas agressive ma chérie. Tu vaux mieux que ça. Montre aux autres qui tu es vraiment, montre leur quel enfant formidable tu es. » avec ça, elle déposa un baiser sur sa joue avant de se lever et de sortir de la pièce.

Pas besoin de longue discussion, elle avait dit ce qu'elle avait besoin de dire. Emma était sa protégée et elle ne voulait pas qu'elle prenne le mauvais chemin et qu'elle s'éloigne de la personne qu'elle est vraiment en grandissant. La petite avait beaucoup de blessures qu'elle s'efforçait de ne pas montrer sur son visage et dans son regard, elle faisait beaucoup d'efforts et elle y arrivait. L'inquiétude de Hope se tournait maintenant sur le comportement qu'adoptait la petite tête blonde. La blondinette grandissait et changeait. Elle avait besoin de s'affirmer et n'effacer cette image de petite fille harcelée et malmenée par les autres enfants, elle avait besoin de sortir de cette image. Encore faudrait-il qu'elle le fasse de la bonne manière…et c'est ce qui inquiétait l'assistante social.

Après cet incident, Emma s'était radoucit. Elle agissait de manière naturelle avec les autres enfants, se mêlant à eux à chaque pause.

Le printemps prenait fin et l'été allait commencer. Les températures estivales s'étaient déjà installées, et la dernière semaine de cours pour Emma venait de s'achever. Les peurs d'Emma s'étaient alors ravivées.

En rentrant de l'école, Hope amena Emma avec elle dans leur pièce et la blonde savait qu'elle allait lui annoncer une nouvelle. C'est avec la peur au ventre qu'elle s'installa à sa place sur la méridienne.

« Je t'ai trouvé une nouvelle famille. Ils sont gentils et ils habitent à Storybrooke. C'est une petite ville sur la côte. » Cette annonce s'était abattu sur Emma comme un poids. La petite ne bougeait pas et resta figée face à Hope. « S'il-te-plaît Emma, tu verras, la vie n'est pas pareille qu'ici. C'est une petite bourgade et je suis sûre que tu vas t'y plaire. »

« Tu me laisses encore partir loin d'ici, loin de toi ! » la voix pleine de reproches brisait le cœur de Hope. « Et si, encore une fois, cette famille me tapait ou ne m'aimait pas ? »

« Laisse-leur une chance au moins ! Laisse-leur au moins te prouver que tu es prise pour un être à part entière et qu'ils ne veulent que ton bien. » elle prit une pause. « C'est un couple sans enfants. J'ai eu la femme au téléphone, elle s'appelle Ruby et elle a l'air gentille. Elle attend ton arrivée avec impatience. Et son mari, Peter, il a aussi hâte qu'elle, à ce qu'elle m'a dit… Laisse-leur une chance, s'il-te-plaît. Ne part pas défaitiste. » elle enveloppa la petite dans ses bras.

« Je vais leur laisser une chance, mais si ça va pas je fais comment ? Je vais être seule et tu seras loin ! Je vais rentrer au collège et tu ne seras pas là. » des larmes perlaient au coin de ses yeux. « Hope, je vais me retrouver toute seule encore. Ici au moins, je sais que tu es là et je me sens en sécurité. J'ai pas envie de souffrir encore… » cette dernière phrase brisa autant le cœur de Hope, que celui d'Emma.

Les souvenirs de ses dernières familles d'accueil lui revenaient en mémoire et elle avait peur d'avance de ce nouveau couple prêt à l'accueillir.

« Hope, je vais chez eux à la fin de l'été, c'est ça ? » une note d'espoir tintait sa demande.

Hope prit une inspiration avant de se détacher de l'étreinte et de fixer son regards dans celui émeraude devant elle.

« En fait, ils t'attendent à la fin de la semaine. Je ne pourrais pas t'y amener moi-même en voiture, je suis désolée, mais je t'accompagnerais jusqu'au car et je viendrais te rendre visite au milieu de la semaine prochaine. » elle essuya les larmes qui roulaient sur les joues de sa protégée. « Emma, tu es une grande maintenant, je serais toujours là tu le sais. »

Elle se leva et Emma prit peur. Elle avait peur que Hope l'abandonne dès maintenant. Hope se dirigea vers son sac posé sur la table et fouilla avant d'en ressortir une petite boîte. Elle la prit en main avant de revenir vers la blondinette.

« Emma, je t'ai acheté un téléphone portable. Je t'ai mis mon numéro dedans et celui de l'orphelinat… Si tu as le moindre problème tu n'hésites pas. Mais n'en abuse pas. Je veux que tu t'en serves que si tu as un réel problème. Laisse une chance à ce couple de t'aider et de t'aimer comme il faut. Laisse-leur la chance d'entrer dans ton cœur et de t'aider à oublier l'enfer que tu as vécu. Tend leur la main pour qu'il entre dans ta vie… » Elle déposa un nouveau baiser sur la joue fraîche de la petite et la berça un moment.

Ce n'était pas des adieux, Emma et Hope pouvaient désormais communiquer quelques soit leurs positions géographique. Ce téléphone portable était une source de sécurité pour la petite. Son cœur était un peu moins lourd. L'appareil allait lui être utile une fois chez la nouvelle famille.

Après la discussion, toutes les deux s'étaient dirigées dans le dortoir afin de rassembler les quelques affaires de la petite. Elles avaient attendu deux jours de plus avant le départ.

Emma avait dit au revoir à tous les orphelins qui partageaient son dortoir et elle était ensuite partie avec son sac à dos blanc et ses affaires à dessin sous le bras. La route jusqu'à la gare routière se fit en silence. Emma regardait le paysage défiler sous ses yeux. Elle appréhendait l'au revoir avec la femme et une boule se formait dans sa gorge.

Une fois arrivée à la gare, Hope acheta le billet de la navette qui conduirait sa protégée jusqu'à sa nouvelle direction : Storybrooke. Après une longue étreinte et quelques larmes, Emma se décida à monter dans le véhicule et s'assit à une place côté fenêtre pour dire au revoir à la brune. Les larmes dévalaient toujours ses joues et elle ressentit le besoin de dessiner. Elle sortit alors son matériel et commença à tracer les traits du visage de Hope. Elle eut à peine le temps de finir son esquisse que la navette démarrait et quittait la gare routière.

Une fois de plus, Emma se sentit seule et abandonnée.


End file.
